the long lost friend found agen and lost
by littleh121
Summary: ending of a friendship and court case battle freinds and family there to pick up the pices
1. the meeting to talk about the case

Hi sorry I haven't written any Cagney and lacy stories for a long time.

I write this story on my own.

I do not own any of the Cagney and lacy charters only the ones I have crated.

Tittle The long lost friend found agen and lost

**H Newt is still living at her flat at Summer Set Rise College.**

**11****th**** of September 2015 it was 9pm the weather was wet and cold and the rain was coming down fast.**

**H Newt was waiting to see Mr Basil the college solister.**

**She was after some advice. **

**Inside Mr Basil's office.**

**Mr Basil.**

"I have had a look at your case H"  
**H.**

(Who was looking worried.)

"Yes Mr Basil."

"Is it bad news or good news?"

**Mr Basil.**

(who was rushling some papers that he had hold off.)

"H the good news is"

"We have only have to meet the judge once."

"But the bad news is "

**There was a complet slinace H didn't want to know the bad news she got up from her chair .**

**Mr Basil and Miss Newt said goodbye to each other .**

**Your will have to keep guessing what the bad news could be.**


	2. Meeting Judge Lilly Scott

**Tuesday 12 of September 2015 .**

**H Newt and officer Alice Christine Lacey was waiting to see judge Lilly Scott.**

**Who is the new judge that will be taken on H's case.**

**H Newt.**

(Who was wearing a black suit and a pael blue blouse .)

"I'm so nevurs Alice"

**Alice Christine Lacey.**

(Who had her hand on her freind's shouder.)

"Hun it will be ok just keep calm."

**The time is now 12.45pm.**

**Alice and H has been waiting for twenty mints.**

**Before Joe hope appred out of no where.**

**Joe has been working at the college court house for a year and eight months for his uncle Buck Westen who is the top judge.**

**Joe Hope.**

(who was near his friends H and Alice.)

"Miss Newt the judge is ready to see you."

**H Newt .**

(Who stued up and was shacking Joe's hand.)

"Thank you Mr Hope."

**Joe Hope.**

(who looked dashing in his black tracers white shrit and a navy blue tie.)

"Would you like to follow me please."

**Alice said goodbye to H.**

**Miss New t and Mr Hope walked towards judge Lilly Scott's chamber room.**

**Officer Alice Christine Lacey want the other way.**


	3. inside the judge's chamber room

**Contunring from chapter two.**

**Joe Hope knocked on the door he opend and let is friend into the room.**

**He closed the door behind H.**

**Inside the chamber room of judge Lilly Scott.**

**Judge L Scott.**

(who was set behind a big dark oak desk .)

"welcome Miss Newt ."  
"Please sit down."

**H Newt walked slowly towards the desk where the judge was sitting.**

**H Newt.**

(who pulled one of the chairs out and sat down.)

"My lady."

**Judge L Scott.**

**(who was taking off her glasses.)**

"Miss Newt."

"I'm pleased I have taken on your case."

**H Newt.**

(who starting to get even narvurse then she was before in the waiting area.)

"My lady."

**Joe hope entnred the room and sat down nexted to his friend Judge Lilly Scott talked to H about the case and what will happen in the courtroom.**

**Judge L Scott.**

(Who got up out of her set and starched her hand out to shack H'S Hand.)

" Please be reasure Miss Newt."

"That everything will be ok."

**H Newt.**

(Who returned the hand shack."

"Thank you My lady."

"Bye my lady and thank you."

**The both friends got up from their seats and made there was to the door.**

**Well the judge gartherd up her papers and making notes in her dariy.**


	4. poam 1

** Thought i will have a go at writting paoms about freindship this chapter and the nexted chapter has a paom in it.**

* * *

**F**un.

**R**ight by your side if you need them.

**I**f in need their there for you or a phone call away.

**E**ver lasting friendship.

**N**ever forgets you or use you.

**D**earisted freind and best friend.

**S**ays the right things when your down or need cheering up.

**H**elps you get up when you fallen down or need help with homework or college work.

**I**nsparces you to do things you know you can not do be there to support you.

**P**rotactes you when you get into fight down at the , college or in the street and put their self in front of you to sheld you from harm


	5. the freindship of Jessica King H Newt

**The friendship of Jessica King and H Newt before it when south.**

**They use to go to Bayside Scardery school together and when H, Jessica left school they when their saprent ways.**

**H newt had started some new classes at the new adult learning outreach centure outside the Summer Set Rise College grands.**

**Going back to 24****th**** of Januery 2014 when H and Jessica meet agen.**

**H was the first stundnt to arrive at the pottery class.**

**Then Jessica King arraved and recnasted H from school.**

**Jessica King.**

(plonked her bag on to the floor where she was going to set down.)

"I remember you from school ."

**H.**

(Who was filling out some forms with the help of the tuter Mrs Willow Jones."

"I remember you from Bayside School."

**Mrs Willow Jones interested herself to the rest of the class and was giving a talk about health and safty in the class room. **

**Mrs Willow Jones.**

(Who was passing out the stoneware clay she had sliced up before the students arrived.)

"I would to have a go at making a little stamp."

"So you can get used to the feel of the clay."

**Everyone had started to have ago at making a stamp so they can use them to put their names into their work they have made.**

**Well this start of the friendship before things when wrong.**

**Please keep read reading my stories.  
**


	6. Christine Cagney and H Newt do lunch

**Friday the 28th ****of Febuery 2014.**

**H Newt was walking throw the doors of the Moon and Star pub.**

**H had fished her fourth pottery class. She was wering a old pear of jeans and a old white t shrit.**

**She was meeting Christine Cagney for a spot of lunch the time is 12.20pm.**

**Cagney.**

(who was sat at a round table and she was where a pink suit and she shouted to H.)

H my love over here .

**H.**

(Giving Chris a kiss on the cheek and a hug before siting down.)

Hi chris.

Have you order.

**Cagney.**

Yes i have but i haven't order your drink.

I wasn't sure what you wanted to drink.

**H.**

(Who was smiling and she whistled to Romeo Coin.)

Its fine Christine.

Romeo coming over with my drink now.

**Romeo Colin is one of H's friends he came over with H's drink of diert cola.**

**Romeo left the table to go help his brother Mark and his cusine Liz Jakson behind the bar.**

**Cagney started to talking to H because she thinks something is on her adopted nice's mind.**

**You have to guess what H says to Christine.**


	7. spending the day with freinds and family

**Wenesday the 4****th**** of Febarey 2015.**

**H Newt her friends Joe Hope Liz Johenson and the rest of the Newt Cagney Hall and Lacey family members where sat inside Mary Beth and Harvey Lacey's flat witching a dvd because it was raining outside.**

**Mary Beth Lacey.**

(Who was buisy making cookies she was wearing a cream and brown straped apron.)

Liz would you like to try.

One of my freshaly made cookies.

**Liz Jackson.**

(Who was at the kitchen table reading a book.)

Yes please Mrs Lacey .

Can I take two please .

**Mary Beth.**

(who was platting up the cookies she just made.)

Sure ya can.

**H entered the kitchen throw the living room door she looks really glum and waren out.**

**She was wearing a green sweat top that had a graffie on the front of it and a pear of dark blue jeans.**

**H.**

(who was opening one of cubereds.)

Hi Liz

Hello Mary Beth.

**Liz.**

(Who was standing up now with two cookies in one of her hands.)

You ok chuck.

**There was a porise before Liz carried on talking.**

You look ruff.

**H.**

(Who was lening agenst on of the worktops with a class in her right hand.)

I'm fine.

I just had a text message.

**Mary Beth.**

(Who was popped the kettle on to make a pot of coffee she and placed some mugs on to a silver tray that was near the kettle.)

Is it of Jessica

**H.**

(Giving a big sige before answering.)

Yes it was Mary Beth.

I post to be meeting her for a drink later on.

**Liz.**

(who was licking her fingers because she had finshed eating.)

Never mind chuck

We can go back to my house.

I can invite Alex and the others round for a drink.

**Mary Beth.**

(Who was now near the living room door with the silver tray with the pot of coffee and mugs on it in her hands .)

Liz love thats a wonderful idea.

**H.**

(Who was still learning on the work top with the emtey glass in her hand she had taken out of the cubared .

Sure dose hun.

I raver have an early night .

**Liz Jackson carried on talking to H Newt a bit before joining the rest of the clan in the living room.**

**Things start to go wrong in the friend she of H and Jessica King.**


	8. poam 2

**Friends.**

**There are friends, mates, pals, chums thats what people call their friends.**

**They share their problems together hang out together.**

**Some people only have one friend or lots of friends.**

**Best friends never treat you like crap or let you down a lot.**

**They stand by you no matter what. **

**Sorry this poem is short I'm not very good at writing poetry **


	9. Afternoon walk

**Monday the 2****nd**** of March 2015.**

**The weather was sunny but with a cold breeze**

**H Newt was talking to Jessica King on her mobile phone has she walked her pet guinea pig blue bell who was wearing a little purple coat with white stars on it and H was wearing her favrate hoody and a paer of black jeans. **

**You could tell she wasn't happy by her body languge**

**H.**

(Who was holding Blue Bell's lead in one hand and her phone in the other hand.)

Its a shame you couldn't meet.

**Jessica.**

(Who was on the other end of the phone.)

Sorry hun.

I know I keep letting you down.

**H.**

(who was checking to see what her gunie pig was doing.)

Its ok Jess.

Maybe we can go out for a drink after class on Friday.

**Jessica.**

(Who didn't speck at first like she wanted to get off the phone really didn't want to talk to H.)

Yeah can do.

I got to go now bye .

**H.**

(the look on her face you could see she wasn't happy.)

byeJess.

**The line wan't dead H then popped her mobile back into one of her hoody pockets.**

**Christen Cagney and Alice Christine Lacey was walking back to the lacey's flat.**

**They both stopped and talk to Miss Newt.**

**Alice.**

(Who was wearing a brown jumper and a black paer of leggings.)

Afternoon chick.

**H.**

(Who was now holding Blue Bell in her arms .)

Good afternoon Alice.

**Christine,**

(Who was wearing a red coat and a red hat to match.)

Good afternoon H love.

How are you ?

**H.**

Good afternoon chris

I'm not a happy bunny.

**Alice.**

(She had a look of worry across her face.)

Oh chucky.

Do you want to talk about it.

**H.**

(Who trying not to show she was upset and she was bending down to let her gunine pig jump on to the grand.)

No no it's ok.

**Christine.**

(Who was now standing near H now.

Why don't you come for tea tonight.

Honey pie.

**H.**

(Who was still not happy but a little bit calmer then she was.)

Maybe Chris.

I will let you know.

**Christine.**

(Who was smiling,)

Oh ok babe.

**All three ladies and Blue Bell the black and white gurine pig walked to their flats and they carried on taking tomorrow another day.**


	10. A half good day and half of a bad day

**Sunday the 15****th**** of March 2015.**

**H Newt was cleaning her kitchen cubards out.**

**She was wearing a par of yellow rubber gloves and a old cheeked shirt.**

**She had a scrubbing brush.**

**H's mobile phone bleepted she had a text message.**

**H.**

(Who ruthly put her phone on the kitchen table.)

What the fuck.

The cow who dose she think she is.

**H then kneeld back down on the floor to fish washing out one of the low cuberds.**

**Thinking she was alone in her flat her other friend Alex Hall had let himself in to her flat and he heared everything his friend said to herself.**

**Alex Hall.**

(Who was surprised at what his mate has said and he was wearing a blue and black checked shirt and a par of black tracers.)

H I can not belive you just said that.

**H.**

(Who truned and nearly jumped out of her skin and she looked scarttled.)

Alex.

I didn't know you was there.

What you doing back in this place.

**Alex Hall.**

**(Now was sitting on one of the kitchen chairs.)**

I wanted to supprise you dude.

**H.**

(Who was now sitting on one of other kitchen chairs and she was taken the yellow rubber gloves off and placed them on the table.)

So spill the beans then.

Sorry about before when i was swearing.

**Alex Hall.**

(Who was smiling at his friend.)

Its ok hun.

I never heard you use words like that before.

**The two friends carried on taking but Miss Newt haven't said a word about what on her mind to her friend Mr Alex Hall who moved away and living in a nice little cottege just a 6 hours ride from the college he was a small holding we lots of small animals in it.**


	11. Fun at pottery class and having a chat

**Friday the 27 of March 2015.**

**H Newt was early for the frist pottery class after the half holidays.**

**She was talking her to tuter Willow Jones.**

**Whats on her mind maybe H will open up about how she feels where her friendship with Jessica King going.**

**Willow**

(Who was taking a slip of lucazde before talking H, she was wearing a paer jeans and long sleeved gray top.)

H daerl your early.

Its only 9.20am.

**H.**

(who has got settled down in her seat and she was leaning her elbows on the table.)

I know I'm early.

(H making mehh sound and shaking her head before talking agen.)

Jessica want be come to class agen this week.

**Willow.**

(who now was sitting near H on one of the stools she had her hands on the table.)

You seem to be a bit fed up dearl .

**H.**

(Who was no sat up straight and she had apron in her right hand ready to put on.)

I'm a fed up Willow and I'm fed up of the way.

Jessica been treating me .

**Willow.**

(Patting H's shoulder and smiling.)

Don't worry.

I have something that you would like.

**Willow was pulling something out of her box of tricks that was on the table.**

**It was a fairy door some of the other students started to arrive.**

**H.**

(Who now had a smile on her face.)

Wow.

I would love to make one of those.

**Willow.**

(Who was still smiling and getting up from her seat.)

Daerl I thought you would.

I will fetch ya some clay.

**H.**

(Now wearing her cream and brown strapied apron and egely waiting ready tp do some clay work.)

Thank you.

**Sam student number 1 .**

Willow i would like to do.

What H is doing.

**Willow just nodded her head and got the rest of the class their clay.**

**The class settled down to work on their master pices.**

**There was a lot of giggling and talking going on in the class.**

**Miss newt is starting to open up a bit about how she feels to her tuter.**

**Keep tuned to see what happens next.**

**Sorry for spelling mistakes in this story and reputed of words .**


	12. poam 3

Distant friends, friends we see every day, friends we see now and agen.

Distant friends were you get a letter email or a post card letting you know they are thinking of you and the odd text message or phone call.

They haven't forgot about you.

There the best friends to have.

Friends we see every day or see now and agen.

They ok and sometimes not the best friends to have, sometimes they are the best.

You can talk to them hang out with those friends.

But distant mates friends and pals can make you smile when you resave a letter throw the post from them.

Just another poam i thought i would try and write.


	13. Jessica King and H Newt talk

**Monday 30****th**** of march 2015.**

**Jessica King had popped round to see her friend .**

**It's a sunny but very cold breezce weather outside.**

**Jessica.**

(Helping herself to a bottle of beer that was on the kitchen worktop.)

Hay hun.

Sorry for not turning up to classes.

**H.**

(Who had a look of destuged was a cross her face.)

Well you could of called me.

**Jessica.**

(Now was riding throw one of the kitchen drowers for a bottle opener.)

I know I know.

I should of.

But .

**H.**

(Who was opening a can of cola light.)

Yes.

So what was the but for?

**Jessica.**

You want understand.

Honey.

**H.**

(Who was leaning on one of the barstools.)

Try me.

I might suprise you.

**Jessica.**

(Who finely found the bottle opener she was looking for it was shaped like a beer bottle.

It's a couple thing.

Hun.

**H.**

You having problems?

**H stopped speaking because she was having a drink of her cola.**

I mean with your partner.

You two arguing agen.

**Jessica.**

Yes but.

You still want understand.

Till you have a partner .

**H.**

(who was trying to keep calm.)

What !

You keep coming to me for advice and to talk.

**Both of them walked over to the sofa and sat down.**

**Jessica.**

(Who was now sat on the sofa next to H and she was smiling like a chashrie cat like the one out of Alice in wonderland.)

Calm down Silly billy.

I know i do.

**H.**

Well then !

**Jessica.**

(Who quickly changed the subject.)

Will ya just look at the time?

**H.**

(Who was still trying to stay calm.)

Yes I know.

Its midsummer murders time.

**Jessica.**

(Grabbying the telly remote control and making herself comfy on the sofa by sitting crossed legged.)

Shee its starting.

**They both sat by side by side.**

**Quitly and silently whitching midsummer murders on the big tv screen.**

**This the end of the Newt and King friendship.**


	14. Baking with freinds & the phone call

**Tuesday 21****st ****of April 2015.**

**Its a foggy rainy day typical English weather.**

**Alex Hall Joe Hope Lisa Penny Kit Conner Liz Jackson and H Newt.**

**They were having a baking compation at Mark and Romeo Colin's pub.**

**Lisa Penny.**

Joe ya full of suprises.

**Joe.**

(Who cheeks were red because he was blushing because he was embarsed. )

Yes I know.

H.

(Who knows Joe's secrat that he used a ready mix cake out of a box she was smiling and she winked at Joe.)

Full of surpises.

Chuck.

**Alex Hall.**

(Pinching one of the gingerbread cookies H just taken out the oven.)

I love this cookies.

They are great !.

**Liz Jackson Romeo and Mark's cusion had popped into the kitchen throw the swing doors that leads into the kitchen from the bar. She was carrying a tray full of drinks there was bottles of beer with glasses turnd upside down on top of the bottles there was small bottles of red and white wine and some cans of soft drinks like seven up cola light and cola.**

**Liz.**

(Still standing near the doors and with the try still in her hands. )

Guys.

you all doing well.

**There was a buzzing sound it was H's mobile phone going off it was on small table under where the hooks are for the aprons to keep them after they have finshed wearing them.**

**H.**

(She had picked her phone up and she was looking at her phone.)

Sorry lads and lasses.

I need to anwer this call.

**Alex Hall.**

(Who spotted he's mate looking at her phone.)

Ok dude.

**Liz.**

(Who moved out the way to let H throw the doors and she still had hold of the tray.)

H sweetie.

You can take you in the bar.

**H.**

Thank you Liz.

Think I will.

**H want into the bar to take her call the phone call was from Jessica King.**

**Now back inside the kitchen with the rest of Miss Newt's friends.**

**Lisa.**

(Waving her hands so she can get every one's attation.)

Hay hay!

You lot did you hear that?

**Every one turned to liston to Lisa.**

**Joe.**

Yes.

**Alex.**

Yes i did too.

**Liz.**

(Who now put the tray down on one of the work tops.)

So did I.

Sounds like its coming from the bar.

**Kit Conner.**

(Who been quiet all the time in the kitchen you could of forgot about her been in the room.

So did I.

**Liz.**

Sorry mate.

I forgot about you.

**Kit Conner.**

(Who was smiling.)

Its ok chick.

**They could hear their friend talking and they heard a thudding sound.**

**It was H who punched one of the wooden bar stools were she was sitting.**

**Alex and Joe was getting ready to open the doors to see if their friend was ok.**

**They was too late H Newt had slipped out the front entrance of the Moon and Star **

**She went home stay tuned to fined out what happens next.**


	15. Trip to the hopsital

**Monday the 29****th**** of May 2015.**

**Mary Beth Lacy was doing her rounds of checking on her family and friends.**

**To see if there doing ok and keeping well too.**

**Mary Beth.**

(Who was wearing her top coat it was a black colured coat she was knocking on the door and shouting.)

H sweetie pie.

Ya in there?

**H.**

(Who was sill in her pyjamas and she opend the door.)

Afternoon Mary Beth.

Come on in.

**Mary Beth.**

(Taking her coat off and she was looking at H's hand.)

What happend to ya hand?

Love.

**H.**

(Coving her right hand up with her other hand.)

Oh its nothing.

Shell I pop the kettle on?

**Mary Beth.**

(Talking softly in her mothering voice and she looked worried too .)

Sweetie I'll pop the kettle on.

Well you get dressed.

Then I will take a look at your hand.

**H.**

Ok Mary Beth.

Think you are right.

**Well H was getting dressed Mary Beth was rutting throw the kitchen drows and cubards for the frist aid box.**

**H rejoined Mary Beth in the kitchen.**

**Mary Beth carried her and H's drinks to the kichen table also she can take a look at H's hand they both sat by side each other.**

**Mary Beth.**

(Talking softly and taking hold of H's to have a look at it.)

H tell me if it hurts?

When I tuch your hand?

**H.**

(Trying to more her hand a way because she was in a lot of pain.)

Yes that really hurts.

I'm sorry.

**Mary Beth.**

( Now letting go of H's hand and pulling H in for a resureing hug .)

Sorry what for?

You have done anything wrong.

**H.**

(Holding her hand.)

For not saying anything.

About having problems with Jessica.

**Mary Beth.**

(Letting go of H to have her cup of coffee and she was smiling.)

Well I girthed that you two.

Where not meeting up much.

**H.**

(Changing the subject and resting her bad hand on the table and had her good hand wrapped around her cup.)

Do you mind taking me to.

**Mary Beth.**

(Finshing H's scntance off.)

Ya need to go to A and E.

Drink your tea.

Then I will take you.

**H.**

(Giving Mary Beth a little smile.)

Thank you.

**They both finshed their drinks then got up to go out the door.**


	16. back from A&E & end of a friendship

**Part two of chapter 15.**

**Back from the hospital and H had her right hand in a sling.**

**Mary Beth.**

(Helping H to take her jacket off.)

There you go my dear.

Sit down.

**H.**

(Who was looking a little off color and she was now sat on the sofa.)

Thank you.

**Mary Beth.**

(Who now was sat next to H on the sofa.

Your welcome sweetie pie.

**There was a knock at it was Christine Cagney and Mary Beth's husband Harvey Lacey who was standing behind Christine. **

**So was Alice Christine. **

**Mary Beth who got up to awnser the door.**

**Mary Beth.**

(who had opend the door to let them in.)

Christine.

Harvey Lacey.!

I thought you where cooking tea?

**Harvey.**

(Who was carring two carrier bags one in each hand.)

Hi babe.

I have cooked tea.

**Alice.**

(Who pocked her head round the corner of the door way.)

Pap he brought tea.

**In the mean time in the living room H was on the phone.**

**You could hear rised voices.**

**H.**

(Who was walking about the lacey's living room area and the kitchen.)

I never did!

**Jessica.**

(On the other end of the phone)

Calm down silly billy.

**H.**

Who you calling silly.

Jess.

**Jessica.**

Calm down.

I only forgot

A couple of times.

**H.**

I think it was more then twice.

**Jessica.**

(who muted bitch before she carried on talking.)

Well we can.

Meet up tomorrow i'm free.

**H.**

No.

I think we should call it time.

**Jessica.**

What do you mean

**H.**

I mean.

I want to end our friendship.

**Jessica.**

Fucking hell H.

**H cut Jessica King off before she could say anything else.**

**H she was now in the kitchen and she was in tears.**

**Harvey Alice Christine and Mary Beth joined H in the kitchen.**

**Christine.**

(Who rushed to H and holded her close to give her a big hug .)

H what happend?

You ok ?

**H.**

(Pulling out of Christine's hug.)

I've got to go.

Sorry Harvey Mary Beth **.**

**Alice.**

H wait.

You can talk to me.

**H.**

(Who was rusting passed Harvey.)

Sorry I need to go.

**Thats the end of the King and Newt friendship.**

**Alice Christine Harvey and Mary Beth sat down around the kitchen table in utter shock.**

**They all started to talk about what had happen and what to do next.**

**Alice had taken out the take way boxesbecouse their teas will be getting cold.  
**


	17. another letter and having friends round

**Another letter from the ex friend.**

**That has not stopped sending letters to H.**

**Lisa Penny.**

(Who walked to the door to pick up the letter.)

No another bloody letter!

Why oh why!

**H.**

(who was buisy getting the drinks and nibbles ready in the kitchen .)

I know.

Ive got loads more.

**Lisa.**

(now back in the kitchen and she still had hold of the letter.)

Where you want this

**H.**

(getting some wine glasses out a coubard and had turned her head to look over at Lisa.)

Best stick it in the bread bin.

Till Alex goes home.

**Alex Hall Joe Hope and the rest of the gang where coming to see H and to play dvd games on the tv and to have a bit of fun.**

**Lisa.**

(picking up some dishes with some crisps inside them to take them in to the living room area to pop on the coffee table.)

How long have you been getting.

Those letter.

**H.**

(Who was carring a blue and pink striped try with wine glasses and dishes on it.)

Since 29th of May.

When I ended the friendship.

**Lisa.**

(who heard a knock on the door.)

My lips are seld duck.

**Alex Hall Joe Hope and the rest of the gang had arrived.**

**Lisa let them all in and will H let anyone read the letters.**


	18. poam4

**Sorry to say I'm having a break from writing this story.**

**will be very buisy with college work please keep cheeking for any other chapters.**

**Friends **

Friends are like angels with out wings.

They lift your sprits when your sprits are down.

They can help in small ways and big ways.

Evening when they not there in person they still be there.

Just a little short poam.


	19. picking up modls and the phone call

**1****st**** of June 2015 the time was 11am the**

**H newt and one of her friends Liz Jackson.**

**H was collting her modls up what she had made in willow Jones classes.**

**H.**

(knocking on the door to the pottery room.)

Thanks.

For giving me a lift.

**Liz.**

No worries.

**Willow Jones opend the door to let H and Liz in.**

**Liz jut stayed the doorway and was leaning on the door **

**Willow.**

(who was wearing a paer of black jeans and a gray and white cheaked shirt and she was smiling.)

Hello there.

**H.**

(Who was now near the table nearsted to the classroom door and she was wearing her favrate mint green colored hoody and a paer of light blue jeans.)

Hi Willow.

I've came to get my things.

**Willow.**

(Who was smiling at H.)

I have boxed your things up for you.

**H****.**

(Who's mobile phone was going of in her pocket.)

Thank you.

I must take this call.

**Willow pulled one of the stools that was under one of the desks and sat down.**

**The phone call was from Mr Basil the Summer Set Rise College one of the solisters.**

**H put her cell phone back in her pocket of her jeans.**

**Liz Who now was near her friend and she had lifted the box of the table.**

**Willow knows about the problem that H was having with her ex freind.**

**All three said good bye and when on with their buisness that afternoon.**


	20. waiting in the waiting area and talking

**Its Tuesday the 24****th**** of June 2015.**

**The morning of the court case.**

**It was a misarble morning there was dark clouds in the sky.**

**H Newt was waiting in the court house wa**

**Harvey Lacey.**

(Who was sitting next to H he was wearing a black suit and he gave H a resoring squeece of the hand.)

Love how are you doing ?.

**H.**

(Who was looking smart in her suit she looked tried.)

I'm fine.

**There was a little purse before H spoke agen.**

No.

**Harvey Lacy.**

H its ok to be narvus.

**There was a lot of people buisy walking by H Newt and Harvey Lacey sit and talk will waiting to go in the court room.**

**Sorry this chapter is short running out of ideas on what to write.**


	21. court waitting area and tea with family

**Part 2 of chapter 20**

**Its Tuesday the 24****th**** of June 2015.**

**It has been a long morning for the Lacey family and H Newt.**

**Mary Beth Lacey was in the kitechen getting the plates out of the oven.**

**That she left in to keep warm.**

**Mary Beth****.**

(Who was carrying the plates to the kitchen table.)

Love how did this morning go ?

**Harvey.**

(who was setting the table and opening the boxing that the chinise food was in.)

Not very well babe.

We was waiting for a long time.

**H.**

(who just came out of the bathroom from washing her hands mow sat at the dinning table.)

It didn't go well at all Mary Beth.

We don't go into the courtroom.

**Mary Beth.**

(Who put the plates on the table before ruffling H's hair has she passed by.)

Don't worry**.**

**Christine and Alice Christine had arrived to have the family night chinse take away tea.**

**They all sat round the dinning table talking and having a good time.**

**Evening H was laughing but she still was thinking of the day in court that she had and what will happen next.**


	22. poam5

**Thought i will try and write another poam.**

**This poam is about the animal friends that people have in their lifes.**

**They say that a dog is a man's best friend and stand by your side.**

**Well a dog can be a child's friend or a woman's best friend too.**

**Not just a man's best friend.**

**Animals are the perfected friend to have you can talk to them about anything and they can't talk back at you or tell other people your secrats.**

**Cats **

**They also make great pets and friends to you can have hugs with.**

**Some of them talk to you in their own little lange to you.**

**They are the friends you can relay on for a cuddle when you feeling down.**


	23. Meeting a freind after class

**Friday the 11****th**** of July 2015.**

**Willow Jones was waiting in her car for H to finsh her art class at the adult centre.**

**They was going for some lunch at one of the coffee shops that down the road.**

**They become close friends after Willow had taken her last pottery class.**

**Willow Jones **

(who was locking her car and was walking towards H.)

Hello you.

**H.**

(Who was walking towards Willow she was carrying her black class bag over her shouder.)

Hi

How are you?

**Willow.**

I.m very well thank you.

Give me a hug then.

**H.**

(Who gave her friend a hug and then letting go of her friend.)

Good to see you.

**The two of them walked and talked has they walked down the path from the building and on to the main street.**

**Miss H Newt was going ask Mrs Jones a inportend question.**

**H was going ask Willow to a company her to court.**

**you will have to guest what the anwer will be.**


	24. poam6

**Old wise friends and young friends.**

**Its good to have some old wise friends when you just truned into a young adult.**

**They know a lot about the big wide world and they can give you sound advice too.**

**Young friends and pals your age group or little bit order then you.**

**You can meet for a drink and hang out with.**

**Its nice to have a selaten of friends.**

**Its whats inside that makes a great friend or pal.**


	25. secnad day in court

**It has been over eight weeks now since Miss Newt had her first day in court.**

**Thursday the 14****th**** of Arugest 2015.**

**This the secand day of court for H Newt over the money she post of letnt of Miss Jessica King.**

**H was a companed by her friend Willow Jones.**

**Willow.**

(Who was wearing a dark green tracer suit she was sitting next to H. In the waiting area.)

Not long now love.

**H.**

(Who was looking smart in a par of black tracers and a white blase under a black suit jacket.

Yes.

**The court husher arrved in the waiting area and he asked all parties of to follow him to the courtroom. Willow and H bothed got up out their sets.**

**They both shacked the usher's hand one by one.**

**Willow.**

(Who could tell H was narvus about going to court.)

Don't worry.

You'll be fine.

**H.**

(Who gave Willow a little fint smile.)

Yes your right.

**Has they entred throw the big oak doors you could see everyone that was involved in the court case there was Judge Lilly Scott who was wearing a red gown and she was sitting behind a big desk.**

**There was a white table where Jessica King was sitting at and she was wearing a black skirt and a white blase.**

**H had taken her set next to Mr Basil on the other white table.**

**Willow Jones had taken her set opisite H.**

**The usher closed the doors behind them and the court case begane.**

**You have to imagen what is going on and what will happen.**


	26. Sunday lunch & drinks with freinds

**Sunday the 28****th**** of September 2015.**

**Mark Collin was still working in his brother's Moon and Star pub.**

**Mark Collin.**

(Who was wearing the new uniform, the uniform colur was white shirt black tracers and a long gray apron.

Hi can i take your orders.

**Lisa Penny.**

(Who looked lovely in her light pink sparcelly top and black leggings.)

Can i have scampi and chips.

Please.

**Mark.**

(Who was writing down lisa's order then he truned and asked H what she could like to eat.)

Would madam.

Like the uslly.

**H.**

Yes please but without the chips.

**Mark had written down H's order and Lisa's order.**

**He picked up the maeus out the table and walked towards the kitchen doors to take the slip of paper with the orders on it.**

**Lisa and H where having some lunch and the rest of the gang was meeting them later on for a drink and catch up.**

**H still have to go back to court over the hundred punds and the exra money she post to own Jessica King.**


	27. secand meeting about the case

**Monday the 30****th**** of September 2015**

**Today H Newt will be having a meeting with Judge Lilly Scott and her solister Mr Basil about her court case and how it is going and what to do next.**

**The weather outside was your typical English weather it was raining and really windy.**

**Joe hope.**

(Came to collete H from the reception.)

Afternoon H.

Would you please follow me.

**H.**

Afternoon Joe.

How are you?

**Joe.**

I'm well.

Thank you H.

**They walked down along cordor. **

**There where photos in gold photo frames on each wall of the Summer Set Rise College court's and court helpers.**

**Joe and H had reached the end of the cordor there was a big dark oak door.**

**It read Mr R P Basil on a gold plated singe on the door.**

**Joe.**

(who knocked on the door before opening it.

Mr Basil.

H is here.

**There was a big broad Scottish voice came from inside the office.**

**Mr Basil.**

Please send her in.

**Joe waved H into the office and closed the door behind his friend or he's mate has he liked to call **

**The door closed and the meeting had began.**


	28. secand meeting about the case part 2

**Part 2 of chapter 27.**

**Monday the 30****th**** of September 2015.**

**Inside Mr Basil's office where the meeting is taking place.**

**There was a big oval table there was two juges of water and small clear glasses on the table too.**

**H.**

(who was sitting the other side of the table in front of Mr Basil.)

What will happen next?

**Mr Basil.**

We will be going back to court soon.

**Judge Lilly Scott. **

Please don't worry.

We know the truth.

**H.**

(Who looks a little worried or maybe then a little worried.)

Yes but.

**Before H could conutiue.**

**There was a knock on the door. It was Alex Hall.**

**Judge Lilly Scott.**

(Who had taken off her glasses and placing them on the table.)

Come in Mr Hall.

**The door opend and Alex Hall came into the office and he had a small dog on a lead with him it was a court room dog and her name was Tilly she was a Yorkshire trerrier **

**Alex Hall.**

Mr Bazil sir.

My lady.

**Judge Lilly Scott.**

Alex please take a seat.

**Alex sat down on the chair to the left of his friend H Newt and Tilly the dog sat nicely and quietly. Well they all talked and Tilly will be going to the court room when H takes the stand and to tell her side of the story.**

**That was the meeting was a bout meeting her court room dog about the case.**


	29. poam7

**Poem.**

**This poem is about dogs.**

**Who we know as a man's best friend.**

Small dogs

Medeiun dogs

Large dogs

It does not matter how they look or what type of dog they are.

If you treat them right and care for love them.

They will love you back no matter what.

Dogs love you with all their hearts.

It's called unconditionel love for their owners.

Dogs they make great friends to people .


End file.
